157
Victoria learns of another Laura Murdoch who died by fire, 100 years ago and 100 years after the death of Laura Murdoch Stockbridge. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Dawn has come to Collinwood, gray and cold; the night's storm is over, but there is no sun to be seen. The night's vigil is almost over, but the deeds of the night remain to haunt the day. Victoria has fallen asleep in a chair in the Drawing room. She is having a nightmare about the fire-bird-stone Elizabeth spoke of that awakens her with a start; she smells jasmine and senses Josette's presence around her. She thinks the clue she seeks is in the crypt, but she's afraid. Act I Having called Frank at 5AM to come get her, Victoria won't give him any answers when he shows up. Roger comes downstairs and is in a foul mood. Victoria claims she just wants to drive around with Frank, nowhere special. Victoria and Roger relay, after some cajoling by the young barrister, the strange occurrence that beset Elizabeth. Roger relays hearing Elizabeth say, "I remember, now I know!" before finding her at the foot of her bed, babbling. Roger concurs with Victoria's desire to get fresh air. Before leaving, Frank demands answers. Victoria admits she wants to go back to the crypt. Act II After some knocking and shouting, the Caretaker appears behind Victoria and Frank. He's been out fixing gravestones after a storm. He invites Victoria and Frank in. Victoria implores the Caretaker to try to remember the name of "L. Murdoch Stockbridge, died by fire!" They ask about other Murdochs or if there's a way to track who "L." was. The senile (actually, intellectually overburdened) Caretaker remembers another Laura Murdoch, but can't remember her married name. Victoria smells the scent of jasmine again and Josette causes a book to fall from a shelf. Frank picks it up and it opens to a page on Laura Murdoch Radcliffe. Act III Victoria points out that L. Murdoch lived from 1840-1867, 100 years after the death of Laura Murdoch Stockbridge and 100 years before today. Frank accuses Victoria of suspecting Laura in the mystery surrounding Elizabeth's illness. As Frank recaps recent events, the Caretaker finds that Laura Murdoch was married to Robert Radcliffe, another fine family. Laura's parents aren't named, which would have excluded her from marrying most Radcliffes. Victoria and Frank are horrified to learn that Laura Murdoch Radcliffe died by fire. Act IV A peeved Roger has to endure Lt. Riley's presence. Riley confirms that Laura is Laura. Roger is angry when he learns, although he refuses to comply, that he'll be needed for future questioning. Victoria and Frank return to Collinwood and learn that the dead woman in Phoenix is to be buried in an unmarked grave. Riley speculates that there are two Laura Collins. Victoria ponders this and admits to Frank that she thinks there are four Lauras tied together. Memorable quotes : Victoria: The more we find out, the more we get involved in this mystery. ---- : Victoria: Josette, please help us. I know you're here! : Caretaker: Not Josette, no. I'd remember it if I heard it, but no, it's not Josette. Dramatis personae * ← Conard Fowkes as Frank Garner → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Daniel Keyes as Caretaker → * ← Vince O'Brien as Dan Riley → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * There are no actor or crew credits in this episode. Story * The tombstone of Laura Murdoch Radcliffe reads: Born 1840, Died 1867. * There used to be a graveyard 7 miles to the north of the cemetery. * GHOSTWATCH: Victoria senses Josette's spirit. * TIMELINE: It was last night when Elizabeth collapsed. ** The year is given as 1967, the first time the series refers to the present date. Bloopers and continuity errors * Off-screen coughing can be heard as Victoria wakes up during the teaser. * Alexandra Moltke (Vicki) seems to have missed her cue when she is talking with Roger and Frank Garner in Act 1. Frank asks what happened to Elizabeth, and there is a pause. Roger says, "Well..." and looks at Vicki. There is a continued pause until finally Vicki says she'll tell Frank later. (Alexandra Moltke Isles has said that when she forgot her lines, she would rub her hands in nervousness. You can see her do that in this scene.) * A stage-hand can be seen behind the bookcase in the crypt. * In previous episodes with Lt. Riley asking about Laura Collins and the body of the woman who burned in Arizona, he insists he is just asking on behalf of the Phoenix authorities, who have the jurisdiction over that case (which makes sense). In this episode, Riley is acting as if this is his investigation. For example, Roger asks him if he will close the case or not, and Riley answers as if it's his responsibility to do so or not. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 157 on the IMDb The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1570157